To enable the efficient elimination or controlling of unwanted insects in agriculture and related endeavors, it is desirable to use effective chemical insecticides on these unwanted pests. Formulations containing insecticides are desirable in agricultural and related endeavors in order to effectively distribute the active ingredient to the area that insect control is desired. Physical stability is most important in this type of formulation in order to ensure the small amount of the insecticide is fully effective. The production of a stable, water-based suspension concentrate formulation of a water-soluble insecticide is difficult due to the formation of large crystals in the process known as Ostwald ripening. These large crystals may not dissolve completely when diluted with water resulting in clogged spray apparatus and uneven pesticidal applications. Maintaining a stable suspension concentrate with a uniform particle size distribution (i.e. no large crystals) is most important for this type of formulation in order to prevent settling of particles during storage.